


I thought there was still time

by Sisterlogaytion



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: NSFW, Omorashi, Other, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisterlogaytion/pseuds/Sisterlogaytion
Summary: Bendy was doing the voice for himself, animating, and just supervising in general. It becomes too much, and he misses a break he so desperately needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I looked up bendy and the ink machine omorashi, I didn't find anything, so i decided to make a fic,, I hope you like it! //THIS WAS MADE WHILE THERE WAS ONLY CHAPTER ONE, SO BARE WITH ME

It was just an average day at the animating studio. It was usually hot, ink flooded the ground, and spiderwebs filled the contaminated air. The crew, Joey, Henry, Bendy, and Boris, were all working on the newest episodes. They'd usually attempt to make more than one episode a day, even though they had too little people to do it. They had other animators, but not enough. Plus, both were on vacation to visit family. It was around Christmas time, and Henry and Joey didn't have anyone to see. Bendy had Boris had each other. They didn't really need anyone else. Bendy focused on work, but still was around Boris to make sure he was happy. Boris didn't like to be alone. He never did, but especially not on Christmas.

Bendy was doing his lines, just like any other day. It was the special Christmas episode, so it was longer than usual. Bendy was ok with that. He wanted to do more lines, anyway. They never had a lot to begin with, but Bendy wanted to feel more important, even though he was already extremely popular and attention filled. He wanted to feel needed and helpful.

He was in a small room whenever he had voice lines to do. It was a simple box area. A mic, headset, and desk are all that is found in the room. It had good walls to record in, but not much else. It was simple, but useful. It worked well, so Joey didn't really want to spend money on something that worked fine. Bendy was in the room, doing lines. He would probably redo lines about 200 times until he felt it was right. He sometimes even took spots from other audio takes because he did them well.

Because these ink furries were brought into the real world, real world situations had to come. Because they're ink, they don't 100% have all the same internal stuff as humans or animals, so they have some weird mechanics. Bendy and Boris are constantly gaining ink, so each day, just like us humans urinate, they have to get rid of ink. Now, this isn't just some "melt and get it away" oh no no, my friend. They take it as a bit of a gross thing. They take it as like urine is to humans. Well, humans without urine kinks, ya nastys. I know I'm writing the story, shh. They, as well as us, do it in the toilet. It usually clogs the toilet, but eh, at least they aren't pissing on the floor.

Bendy had been working for around 5 hours at this point. Waking up at 6 in the morning, and starting before everyone else, does take a tole. Joey and Henry started sleeping in the office to not leave the inks alone. 

Bendy was in the little room, headphone on one... ear... thing... while the script lay in front of him. He could feel the build up in his crotch zone. Even when he woke up, he had a slight urge, but put it off because he was too busy to go. He needed to get started immedietly since the episode had been pushed back so much. He was sort of desperate, but tried not to fiddle much. He didn't like to show that anything was wrong, especially when Boris was around.

It was only around 12, but Bendy was bursting. He was fidgeting at this point. Not too badly, but enough for someone to notice. He started to mess up more of his lines. Henry seemed to notice, and asked if he needed a 5 minute break. Bendy declined because he knew there wasn't enough time, and needed to finish. He saw he only had a few lines left to do, so he'd do those first. 

He was squirming really badly after 20 minutes of failing his lines. He had to go really badly at this point. It had been about 7 hours now. He kept his hand on his parts, as he so depserately needed to remove the bother. He barely finished his lines. They had two bathrooms in the building, because the place is actually quite big. There was a bathroom in the next hall near the recording studio. When Henry said that it was good and they were done, Bendy practically ran out of the room. He raced to the bathroom, about to explode.

When turning the doorknob, he discovered the door was locked. "No no no." He whispered to himself. He felt his hope slowly drain away. There had been ink on the ceiling for the reason of a malfunction with the ink machine, which caused drips most of the time. Bendy usually found it a bit relaxing, but right now, he would give anything to stop it. "drip drip drip." It felt like an eternity. Bendy frantically knocked on the door again. He heard Boris yell he'd be out in a minute. Bendy knew Boris always took years in the bathroom, even though he probably only took 5 minutes. Bendy was completely scared at the moment that he would lose control. The other bathroom was on the opposite side of the building, so there was no way in hell he'd be able to make it there.

His legs were completely shaking, and his bladder felt weak.

It felt like he was standing there, holding for what seemed like hours, when in actuality, only a minute. His breaths were shaky, but tried not to be too loud. Every other wall in this place was completely useless. They were breaking, and you could practically hear someone blink on the other side. He was losing focus of holding. He knew he had animating to do, but he was trying so hard not to piss himself, he completely forgot he was even in a work environment. He let out a small spirt of ink. He quickly stopped it, then felt even worse. It's so hard to stop peeing after starting to. He had to fight the need of wanting to go then and there. He was a responsible adult, and would be completely ashamed if proven otherwise.

He held his hand tighter against his crotch. He felt so full. He knew he couldn't last much longer. He felt like Boris would still be in their for minutes, and he could only last one. He felt ink tears run down his face as a few more spirts came out. He carefully looked down at the ground, trying not to move a lot. He saw the ink on the floor. He felt like a small child.

He looked up at the ceiling trying to stop the temptation of letting go. He rubbed slightly, trying to see if he could make the swelling go down some, but it just made it worse. He crossed his legs tightly. Bendy felt like he started to hear Boris humming. He wanted to punch Boris at that very moment, but would never even consider it. He loved Boris very much, but sometimes, Boris could be naive.

Bendy couldn't hold it anymore. He spirted again, and shook even more. After a few seconds, hot ink spilled out of him. Tears completely running down his face. He tried not to moan in pleasure of the relief that had been in his way for hours. He went on for about a minute. He looked down to see what damage had been done, and it turns out, quite a lot. He felt so ashamed of himself. He couldn't even wait for the toilet. A few seconds after his accident, he heard Boris flush, wash his hands, and open the door. "Sorry I took so long, I hadn't-" Boris looked down at Bendy, seeing the puddle of ink below him, the tears falling down his face. Boris couldn't help but feel awful. He spent more time then he should've in there, and wanted to make it up to Bendy. He hugged him and apologized. He said he'd clean it up for doing that to him, but Bendy wanted to do it. It was his mess, after all.


End file.
